Electro-optical elements such as electroluminescence (hereinafter, referred to as “EL”) elements are in general easily effected by moisture, oxygen, and the like. When the electro-optical elements react with a small amount of moisture or oxygen, properties of the electro-optical elements deteriorate and eventually, problems such as a reduction in reliability and a reduced lifetime of the obtained device occur.
As a method for preventing the infiltration of moisture or oxygen into electro-optical elements, a method is known in which electro-optical elements are sealed by a sealing film including a resin layer. However, the resin is a liquid and thus has a property due to which wet-spreading can occur.
Here, when the resin layer is formed by using an ink-jet method or the like, for example, PTL 1 discloses a restriction of wet-spreading of the resin for sealing the electro-optical elements, by forming a plurality of frame-shaped banks surrounding a flattening layer in which the electro-optical elements are provided.